


Key

by kiefercarlos



Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [5]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Responsibility, Short One Shot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Jude gets a surprise, the responsibility of his own house key. Something he's never had in his life
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736710
Kudos: 10





	Key

"Jude, can you come down here a minute love?" Stef called as she headed into the living room. Jude came down the stairs a few minutes later and strolled into the living room where Stef and Lena were both standing. They waved him over and sat down on the coffee table and that meant Jude was to sit on the sofa in front of them. He did so, slightly nervously.

"What's going on?" He asked glancing between them both nervously and Stef and Lena looked at each other briefly before turning back to Jude. "With Brandon now tutoring after school, Jesus at wrestling, Mariana at dance and Callie working. That means there's two hours, between you finishing class and anybody else coming home." Stef explained and Jude nodded in understanding.

"So we're giving you this." Lena says and holds out a key on a chain towards him. Jude looks at it for a few seconds. He swallows and carefully takes it into his hand squeezing it in his palm. And then looking at it and then up at Stef and Lena. They both look concerned when they see the tears in his eyes, neither want to question him on it.

He shoots out of his seat and wraps his arms around the two of them. They hold him close and wait until he's ready to pull away. When he does Lena grabs a tissue and he wipes his eyes. He sits back down and stares at the key in his hand.

"I've never had a home where I was trusted to have a key." He says between sniffles. Lena and Stef lean over to him and kiss his head. "We trust you and this is proof." Stef says covering his hand with hers and Jude smiles lightly at them.

"If we find out that you've been abusing your powers with the key, like having parties or something, then it's coming back." Stef says with a smile, to show she was only joking. They knew that Jude would never do something like that. He just nods his head in understanding. He clutches the key tightly in hand. Lena tilts her head at the doorway. "Go, on. Get your stuff for school. We'll be leaving soon." She says and Jude is up and out in a flash. Stef and Lena smile at each other. They know they've just made him happy and slightly proud.

When they all leave, nobody mentions how Jude seems to be standing tall, or the proud smirk he has on his face. They do all noticed the key he still has clutched in his hand. The key he's afraid to let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
